


Blood Is Thicker

by Anonymous



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Heinz just joins a war, M/M, Moving On, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, War AU, also im not rewatching it just to write this, and i havent watched the show in awhile, break the badass, mainly because i'm going by memories of the characters, might be a little ooc, though not really an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Heinz dies in a war. Perry is left to grieve him.To ease his pain, there was one option; and he considered it.





	Blood Is Thicker

              Everything was okay. He was okay.

That's all he could keep telling himself; he was fine. He was going to be fine.

Though, the sound of nearby gunfire told him otherwise. He dropped to his knees in an attempt to hide, he didn't want to die. He didn't want to be hurt--but the sound of gunfire drew closer with each breath he took. Frantic breaths.

His heart was pounding as he heard footsteps; giant footsteps. Not like Perry's. At the same time, he heard the gunshots approach closer. He couldn't contain a small wine from leaking out of his lips; he was just too afraid. He was going to die here; in his home town alone.

Nobody would ever know where his body is; nobody would ever know that he wasn't the coward they said he was. And what a waste, he had gone to great lengths to prove them all wrong.

To prove him wrong.

He would've never came back to Gimmelshtump otherwise; he just would've stayed in Danville where he was happy and safe. He would've never joined this stupid war for nothing.

He just wanted them to see that he was brave. Look at him now, crying on the ground, knowing his death was just around the corner.

Oh, how he wished he was just building a stupid inator right now. Maybe just working on a little trap that wouldn't hold his (former) nemesis for a second. Maybe just telling a stupid backstory that nobody really cares about.

He wanted to be back home--in the warmth of the sun--being good, maybe being evil, but just being home.

He didn't want to be here; awaiting death, that was getting closer by the minute.

The (former) evil scientist was rudely torn from his thoughts at the sound of a door--his door being kicked down. He couldn't stop himself from whimpering. He was too afraid.

"I see you," The soldier said, spotting him instantly, he wasn't really a good hider, "You really didn't think you could hide? Did you?" The soldier was mocking him; making fun of him.

He was really going to die.

"I--I'm just a scientist," He tried stopping it, he tried, "Killing me would be a waste, I could be of great importance to you. The name is Heniz, you see, Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Though, he was too much of an idiot to try harder.

The soldier laughed at him, "If you were really just a scientist why do you wear the outfit of a soldier?"

He was so much of an idiot that he forgot his own clothes would give him away; he looked like such a coward right now. A shameful waste of oxygen.

Heinz could only sink further into the ground.

"Please," He begged, "I promise I'll do everything you say--just don't kill me!"

The soldier, once again, simply laughed at him.

"You've heard the gunshots, didn't you Heinz? On my way here I took down more than five enemy soldiers." He was bragging, like it was a good thing, like killing was a good thing, "Do you really expect me to spare you?"

Looking into the soldier's eyes; Heinz saw true evil. A evil he's never seen before.

"I don't want to die."

He cried, before the soldier's gun fired again--but it had missed him. He was still alive. Heinz opened his eyes slowly--his whole body trembling with fear--he was such a coward. He was really was

The soldier was still looming over him--with a smirk. He had played Heinz.  
He had missed on purpose.

Before Heinz could close his eyes again--he finally met his fate with another gunshot.

This time it didn't miss.


End file.
